


[podfic] The Complexion of the Sky

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Astrology, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard II reads the new king's future in the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Complexion of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Complexion of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302066) by [Gileonnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen). 



> Thank you to Gileonnen for permission to record.

Title: The Complexion of the Sky  
Length: 3:18  
File Size/Type: ~1.5 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8aqjvg63qjb3cda/The_Complexion_of_the_Sky.mp3)


End file.
